Accident
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Update! Suara keras apa itu? Lalu, siapa sebenarnya sepupu Mizuki! Warning: SakurabaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya… Aku bikin fanfic lain selain YamaKarin…

Fu… Tapi agak males nyelesainnya, soalnya bukan YamaKarin…

Hiks… :'(

_____________0.0___________

Title: An Accident

_____________0.0___________

"Kyaa!!! Itu kan Sakuraba!!" Teriak 20 perempuan serempak, ketika Sakuraba lewat. Sakuraba tiba-tiba berpaling ke arah perempuan-perempuan itu, karena merasakan ada bahaya yang mengancam, Sakuraba langsung berlari, ternyata benar, ke-20 perempuan itu mengejar Sakuraba sambil berteriak,

"Sakuraba!!!" 'Ukh, aku sudah berhenti jadi model, tapi kenapa mereka masih suka mengejarku?' Pikirnya dalam hati, Ia segera memilih ke arah taman karena lebih dekat dengan rumahnya.

Sakuraba melihat ke belakang ingin mengetahui apakah perempuan-perempuan itu masih jauh atau dekat, padahal di depannya ada perempuan yang sedang berjalan.

"Huwaa!! Awas!! Teriak Sakuraba, tapi berteriak tidak akan membantu, tabrakan tidak dapat dihindari. Ia dan perempuan itu jatuh, tanpa pikir panjang Ia langsung membekap mulut perempuan itu dan bersembunyi di semak terdekat. Sambil membekap mulut perempuan itu, diam-diam dia mengintai ke arah taman,lama kelamaan dia merasa ada hawa setan mengintai nya. Ia segera melihat ke sampingnya, terlihat tatapan mata marah dari gadis yang di bekapnya, dengan cepat dia membuka bekapannya

"Ma-maaf, aku tak…" Ketika ia bermaksud untuk minta maaf, kata-katanya terpotong

"Apa-apaan kau! Membekapku sembarangan! Apa yang kau mau lakukan hah!" Kata gadis itu dengan nada marah,

"Baik,baik, aku tahu kau marah, maafkan aku, aku bertindak begini, karena aku dikejar-kejar" kata Sakuraba menjelaskan

"Eng? Dikejar siapa?" Tanya gadis itu yang tadinya marah jadi tertarik kenapa Sakuraba dikejar-dikejar

"Dikejar Perempuan…" Kata Sakuraba, baru pertama kali Ia bilang tentang ini pada seorang gadis, terutama yang baru dikenalnya

"Hah? Kenapa bisa? Siapa yang mengejarmu?" Tanya gadis itu menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang mengejarku, waktu kuhitung, ada sekitar 20 orang yang mengejarku,"

Jawabnya sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Sebanyak itu?" Kata gadis itu tak percaya

"Lalu kenapa mereka bisa mengejarmu?"

Ketika gadis itu menanyakan ini, Sakuraba terdiam sesaat, dan menjawab,

"Aku pun tak tahu,"

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu," Kata gadis itu tersenyum manis, membuat pipi Sakuraba merah sesaat 'Karena kau tampan' pikir gadis itu sesaat

"Eh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" Kata Sakuraba jujur,

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku?"

"Tidak! Suatu saat mungkin ada yang meberitahumu," Kata gadis itu bersemangat

"Akh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Mizuki Ayako, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Sakuraba Haruto," Jawab Sakuraba, Ia sendiri kaget, biasanya tanpa ditanya seorang gadis akan tahu siapa dia, di kebingungan itu tiba-tiba sebuah jari berada di depan bibirnya, menandakan dia untuk diam,

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Sakuraba heran

"Diamlah, Sepertinya pengejejarmu telah tiba," Katanya dengan suara cukup kecil, tapi masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas

"Matilah aku…." Desis Sakuraba, menyadari sepertinya hidupnya tak lama lagi

Terdengar seseorang mulai berteriak,

"Sakuraba, kau dimana?!" diikuti teriakani beberapa perempuan lain

"Kau diam disini, aku akan mengecoh mereka," Kata Mizuki

Sakuraba ingin mencegahnya, tapi terlambat, gadis itu nekat untuk memgecoh mereka

"Halo, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Mizuki Riang

"Kami sedang mencari Sakuraba, kau melihat dia disekitar sini?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Ng? Kau mencari Sakura? Ini dia," Kata Mizuki lalu menunjukkan seekor ular, tidak begitu kecil maupun begitu besar, tapi bentuknya sedang, yang tentu saja menakuti para gadis-gadis itu. Para gadis itu langsung berlari cepat, menjauhi taman.

"Hei, kau, cepat keluar!" Seru Mizuki menyuruh Sakuraba untuk keluar

"Mereka sudah pergi?" Tanya Sakuraba sambil beranjak keluar dari semak-semak

"Terimakasih! Kau…" Kalimatnya terpotong begitu melihat ular di tangan Mizuki,

"Kau dapat ular darimana?" Tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya

"Ini? Aku beli dari toko hewan, memang kenapa?" Tanyanya heran

"Tidak, Cuma heran, kenapa seorang gadis memelihara **ular**," katanya terus terang

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa aku suka ular!" jawab Mizuki bersemangat

"Mungkin juga aku suka ular karena keturunan keluarga ya?"

'keturunan keluarga?' pikir Sakuraba heran, tapi tidak ia terlalu memikirkannya

"Ngg… Sebagai rasa terimakasih, kau mau kutraktir es krim?" Tanya Sakuraba tiba-tiba

"Es krim?" Matanya berkaca-kaca, wajahnya menjadi seperti anak kecil dengan senyum manis

"Ka-kau mau?" Tanya Sakuraba

"Tentu saja aku mau! Ayo, aku tunjukkan tempat makan es krim yang enak!" katanya bersemangat sambil menarik lengan Sakuraba

Sakuraba tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

"Nah disitu," Kata Mizuki sambil menunjuk sebuah toko, yah tepatnya toko es krim, mereka berdua masuk ke toko itu dan tentunya membeli es krim,

"Kau mau apa Mizuki-san?" Tanya Sakuraba

"Aku mau double ice cream cone Vanilla Coco Chip dengan Whipped Cream" Jawabnya lengkap ketika melihat menu

" Baiklah, aku double Ice Cream chocolate dengan coco chip," Kata Sakuraba lalu memesan

Setelah mereka membeli es krim, mereka kembali lagi ke taman (entah kenapa mereka balik lagi ke taman). Mereka berdua pun duduk-duduk di bangku taman,

"Ng, kau ikut olahraga?" Tanya Mizuki tiba-tiba

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Sakuraba terkejut

"Gigi depan mu lepas satu, berarti kau terlalu banyak mengalami benturan, kemungkinan besar kau mengalami benturan karena olahraga," kata Mizuki menjelaskan

"Jadi kau ikut olahraga apa?"

"American Football," Jawab Sakuraba,

"Oh, aku tahu peraturannya, sepupuku juga ikut olahraga itu," Jawab Mizuki tersenyum manis, senyum itu lagi-lagi senyum Mizuki membuat wajahnya kembali memerah, untungnya hanya sesaat,

"Oh ya, kau sekolah di mana?" Tanya Sakuraba

"Aku sekolah di SMU Hitoku," Jawabnya

"Eh? Kukira kau masih SMP!" Kata Sakuraba heran. Memang bias dikira begitu, karena badan Mizuki terbilang kecil dan terlihat seperti anak SMP kelas 3,

"Haha! Enak saja! Kau sendiri sekolah dimana?" Tanyanya balik

"SMU Ojo," Jawab Sakuraba

"Oh… aku tahu sekolah itu, kata sepupuku, dia pernah melawan tim American football sekolahmu!" Kata Mizuki bersemangat

"Memang siapa sepupumu?" Tanya Sakuraba penasaran

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," Jawab Mizuki tersenyum penuh misteri

" Ternyata sudah sore, sepertinya aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa," Kata Mizuk sambil melambai sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakuraba

"Yah, sampai jumpa," Kata Sakuraba balas Melambai, ia baru pertama kali ini pergi bersama seorang gadis yang baik seperti dia.

______0.0_____

And this is one song for him:

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

The Click Five-Just The Girl

______0.0_____

_Seminggu kemudian…._

"Takami-san, itu yang namanya jatuh cinta ya?" Tanya Wakana kepada Takami

"Ya, kalau ada orang yang seperti itu bisa dibilang dia sedang jatuh cinta," Kata Takami

Mereka berdua sebenarnya sedang memandang Sakuraba yang sedang melamun, mereka pikir, Sakuraba sedang jatuh cinta, tapi itu memang benar **sepertinya dia memang jatuh cinta**.

Sakuraba masih teringat dengan Mizuki, gadis yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia masih ingat rambut hitamnya, lambaiannya, dan ketika dia memegangnya, 'apa aku harus pergi ke sekolahnya?' pikir Sakuraba,

"Ya! Aku akan kesana!!" Teriak Sakuraba tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak meja, spontan, semua mata tertuju padanya (loh, kenapa seperti iklan Miss Indonesia?)

"Sa-Sakuraba, kau kenapa?" Tanya Takami kaget

"Ah, ti-tidak" Kata Sakuraba tergagap, lalu bergegas pergi

______0.0_____

Ketika akan melewati taman, Sakuraba sangat semangat akan menuju ke sekolah Mizuki, lalu dia berhenti, satu hal yang dilupakannya, Ia lupa dimana sekolah Mizuki!

"Ah… Aku bodoh sekali, aku lupa dimana sekolahnya, tapi ingin ke sana!" Katanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyapanya,

"Hai! Kita bertemu lagi ya!"

"O-Oh, hai, " Kata Sakuraba tergagap , ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya, maka dia tergagap seperti itu

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mizuki

"A-aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Sakuraba berbohong

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu aku duluan ya!" Kata Mizuki lalu melambai pada Sakuraba dan segera berlari sekencanng-kencangnya

"Mizuki!" Teriak Sakuraba, tapi sia-sia, dia sudah cukup jauh, meskipun begitu, Sakuraba senang sekali karena bisa bertemu dengan Mizuki

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman keras dari arah Mizuki berlari.

To be continued……

______0.0_____

Huwaa!! Akhirnya selesai juga… capek nih….

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa nebak siapa sepupu Mizuki?

Saya jadikan favourite author deh….

(kecuali untuk yang sudah saya beritahu)


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum memulai cerita ini, saya akan siapkan segala macam peralatan untuk berlindung bagi mereka yang sungguh sangat marah karena saya tidak melanjutkan fanfic ini hanya karena alasan: Malas Ngetik

Gomen ne!

Review dulu yah, kalo soal tebakkan mah ntar aja~ *gebuked by authors*

**Youichi Fitria –Alice- : Namanya juga tebakkan, sok tau dikit gak apalah~**

**El Que Llora : Sudah di apdeth~**

**Nahoko Morinozuka : Iya, ditakutkan saudara digebukkin Sakuraba Fan Club!**

**Kirisha Zwingli : Iya sama-sama *bow*, iya itu OC, belum begitu ngerti artinya pas dulu, terimakasih…**

**HunyoHunyo Nyoo:Thanks! Iya, idenya lagi Sakuraba, YamaKarin lagi mampet idenya!**

**Xxx: Kayaknya kamu udah jadi arwah ya, habis saya updatenya lama banget… **

**Chian30ne: Iya lah, Sakuraba gitu….**

**Kumiko Mikage: Iya, kan baru, ada tempat makam es krim loh… *tidak mau mengakui salah* **

**Terimakasih ya, udah dikasih tau~**

And thanks for all readers!

Semua tokoh, adalah milik-ku!! BWAHAHA! *gaploked by Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yusuke* enggak ding, cuman OC-ku lah milikku satu-satunya….

-----0_0-----

Title: The Accident

Pair : Sakuraba x OC

------0_0-----

Hal Pertama yang Sakuraba lakukan begitu mendengar suara keras itu adalah berlari, ya berlari, Sakuraba terlalu takut kalau Mizuki terluka, memimpikannya pun tidak! Sedikit-pun, dia tidak ingin Mizuki kenapa-kenapa….

Sakuraba melihatnya terletak di jalan, bersimbah darah bersama seorang anak kecil yang menangis

"Mizuki, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakuraba sambil berlari kea rah Mizuki

"Ah, Sakuraba-kun, aku tidak apa-apa," Jawab Mizuki tersenyum, padahal dia mengeluarkan banyak darah

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana!Kau berdarah begini! "

" Yah~ yang penting dia selamat," Kata Mizuki sambil melihat ke arah anak kecil yang menangis

"Fuh, pengemudi sialan itu kena batunya sekarang! Tuh Sakuraba-kun liat!" Kata Mizuki dengan muka puas

"Eh, kok dia bisa menabrak lampu lalu lintas?" Tanya Sakuraba

"Sepertinya oleng sehabis menabrakku, Ya~ ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan, Sampai Jum--" Begitu ingin mengucapkan perpisahan, Kata-katanya terpotong karena tiba-tiba Mizuki jatuh

"Mizuki, jangan mati!" Kata Sakuraba ketakutan, tapi anak kecil yang tadi menangis dengan tenang berkata," Kak, dia masih hidup,"

"Kau, sini kugendong sampai rumah sakit, sepertinya kau lecet," Kata Sakuraba

"Kakak yang tertabrak itu bagaimana?" Tanya anak itu heran

"Kugendong juga, kau kugendong di belakang, dan dia kugendong dengan bridal style,"

"Bridal style?" Anak itu tentu saja bingung –maklum, orang Jepang-

Tapi kebingungan-nya terjawab ketika dia melihat bagaimana dengan keren-nya Mizuki digendong Sakuraba

Dan setelah itu, dengan cepatnya Sakuraba melesat ke rumah sakit terdekat, Sialnya, itu adalah tempat Suster Kepala Oka bekerja…

Sakuraba dan anak kecil tadi dipersilakan berada di ruang tunggu

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sakuraba mememulai perbincangan

"Tadi aku hamper tertabrak mobil, dan kakak itu mendorongku menjauh, akhirnya dia yang kena, dan sepertinya dia membawa kantong berisi banyak ular," Kata anak itu memakai pandangan curiga pada Sakuraba

"Ya, kau benar, memang ada apa?" Kata Sakuraba mengingat kejadian yang lalu

"Soalnya, setelah kakak itu tertabrak, ada kantong yang terlempar, kebanyakan berada di mobil, dan sisanya bertaburan di jalan, setelah kakak itu cukup kuat untuk melakukan sesuatu, dia lalu bersiul seperti memanggil anjing, dan BUM! Aneh sekali ular-ular itu masuk kantong!" Kata anak kecil itu antusias, seperti baru menemukan Alien

Dan Sakuraba? Dia hanya diam dan bingung, memang sebenarnya siapa Mizuki itu?

Dan seorang dokter pun keluar dari ruang tempat Mizuki masuk, Sakuraba langsung mengejarnya

"Dokter, gadis itu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakuraba

"Kau temannya?" Tanya si Dokter –mengarahkan pandangan bahwa Sakuraba adalah pacarnya-

"I-iya," Jawab Sakuraba

"Jadi gadis tadi mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah dan dia kemungkinan baru sadar dalam beberapa hari," Kata si Dokter, lalu segera pergi

Sakuraba kembali diam, ia terlalu takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ke Mizuki

-----0_0-----

"Mizuki, akhirnya kau sadar!" Seru Sakuraba senang

"He? Maksudmu?" Tanya Mizuki sambil mengucek matanya

"Iya, kau baru saja sadar, sudah 3 hari kau tidak bangun," Terang Sakuraba

"Ha? Aku sudah sadar dari 2 hari yang lalu!" Kata Mziuki heran

"Memang Kepala Suster penyuka Voodoo itu tidak memmberitahumu?"

"Ho, jadi sudah lama kau sadar, lebih baik aku pergi saja-lah, aku tidak dihargai," Kata Sakuraba pura-pura marah

"Hei, jangan pergi," Kata Mizuki

"Memang kenapa?Aku kan-" Kata-kata Sakuraba terpotong karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan berkata,

"Aku terlanjur menyukaimu, aku ingin kau selalu di sampingku,"

------0_0------

Sakuraba melangkah dengan semangat ke arah rumah sakit, di tangannya sudah ada beberapa bunga Tulip kesukaan Mizuki, sudah seminggu sejak peristiwa tabrakan itu, tapi Mizuki masih saja dirawat, dan mungkin dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit besok. Selama dia dirawat, Sakuraba dan Mizuki saling bercerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing, tertawa bersama, layaknya orang pacaran *kecuali pacaran di rumah sakit, gak ada orang pacaran kayak gitu kan?*

Sakuraba mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan segera masuk, disamping Mizuki sudah ada seorang laki-laki, siapa dia?

"Ah, Sakuraba-kun Selamat pagi! Oh, kau membawakan bunga itu untukku? Terima Kasih," Kata Mizuki senang

"Iya, sama-sama," Jawab Sakuraba senang

"Sakuraba-kun, perkenalkan, dia sepupuku, Hiruma Youichi, sepupu-ku. Hei! Lepaskan tudung jaket-mu itu Youichi! Disini kan gak panas!" Kata Mizuki

"Baik, Ayako nee-chan," Kata Hiruma, mukanya kesal

"Eh? D-di-dia sepupumu?!" Kata Sakuraba kaget'

"Um, iya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Mizuki polos

"Yah~ kau tau, dia kan…" Kata Sakuraba ketakutan, ingin berkata bahwa Hiruma adalah seorang pengancam nomor satu di Jepang, tapi kata-katanya dipotong Hiruma

"Sakuraba-kun, bisa kita keluar sebentar?" Tanya Hiruma, dengan senyum setan-nya

"Eh?" Kali ini, Sakuraba lebih ketakutan lagi *Tentu saja, dipanggil setan? Gak ketakutan? Apa Kata Dunia?!*

"Sudah ayo keluar," Kata Hiruma, lalu menyeret-nya keluar

-Di luar-

"Hi-Hiruma-san, ada apa?" Tanya Sakuraba mencoba tenang

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau kau sampai membuat sepupu-ku marah, atau sedih karena-mu, aku tidak akan segan-segan akan menerormu sampai mati! Kekekekekeke~" Kata Hiruma lalu tertawa

"Dan oh-ya, aku lupa bilang aku turut berduka cita karena kau pacaran dengan sepupu-ku, karena dia 3 kali lebih menyeramkan padaku, kekekekekeke~"

Sedangkan apa yang Sakuraba lakukan begitu tau itu? Dia terlihat pucat dan ketakutan dan bertanya dalam hatinya sendiri,

'_Gyaa! Mati aku! Apa pacaran dengan Mizuki itu hal yang tepat?!'_

----0_0----

Yap begitulah akhirnya, selesai~ dalam waktu 2 hari, padahal ini chapter dikit banget….

Congratulations buat : _**1. Chian30ne**_

_** Zwingli**_

_** Morinozuka**_

_** Que Llora**_

_**xxx  
**_

Karena tebakkan anda betul~ Hei kau, SanSun Fami', karena udah pernah kukasih tau, punyamu BATAL~

Untuk xxx, karena anda reader, jadi gak bisa... Sayang sekali...

Buat yang udah bener, saya jadikan favorite Author! Selamat! *Tebar kembang 7 rupa ke pemenang*


End file.
